Maximum Ride: Fang's Perspective
by ShadowMasterKaiKou
Summary: Fang watches silently as Max is pushed to the edge. He is being destroyed inside by what she's saying, he listens quietly and tell's his own story. What really would happen if she did die? She definately talked about it enough. Whats wrong with her?
1. Introducing Fang!

Max screamed, she was scared to death, I could tell. She normally wasn't like this, not in this type of situation. I looked sidelong at her through my cage, if she was scared was I meant to be scared?

She had been like this for a very long time, "Max! What's wrong?!" I screamed at her, trying to get her to hear me, "STOP IT! You're scaring everyone!"

She looked at me, tear filling to the brims of her eyes, "I can't do this anymore Fang," She sounded dead inside, I shivered at the tone of her voice, "It's me. I'm next. I'm going to die…"

I looked disbelieving at her, she had reached her limit, and she was burnt out.

"Don't you _dare _say that!" I yelled at her, clutching the bars of my cage so tightly that my knuckles turned white, "This flock needs a leader! I want you to be that leader! We all do!"

I breathed in deeply, catching my breath. I shook with rage at Max's indifference of the situation, what happened to her? She used to be so brave, and now she cowered in her cage like a dead corpse. I kicked myself mentally for thinking like that, she wasn't dead, she might want to be, but she wasn't. Not yet, a voice in my head said, she might not be now but she will be soon.

I hated myself for thinking like that…

"Max," Angel called to us from across the room, "Please, your scaring me." Angel's voice sounded like she was about to cry, the lack of light in the room prevented me from seeing her small face.

"Max your making her cry!" I screamed at her, more out of fright then anything else, "We need to get out of here! We need a plan! Think of something!" Something in my voice failed me and I broke down into a blubbering ball of tears.

"You think you're the only one in here that hates cages?" I said cruelly, "Think again Max, we grew up in these, just like you. Don't go thinking you're the only one who hates small cramped places!"

I lowered my voice, looking at my barely visible hands in the darkness, "I woke up screaming in the middle of the night because of the things I went through here," a tear rolled down my cheek, "So did Angel, Gazzy, Nudge _and _Iggy! You comforted us but we still remember."

I heard Max shift in her cage, "I'm sorry everyone," She had a hint of regret in her words, "I just want to go home, to our _real _home. Let me think of a way to get outta here, okay?"

I looked in the direction of Nudge's sobbing and had a brilliant idea.

"Nudge, can you please use you're…uh…powers on the metal cages?"

I heard shifting from her direction, "Why didn't I think of that before?!" Nudge enquired. The next thing that I heard was the creaking of metal cages, bolts coming lose to fly towards Nudge's cage. I kicked hard at my cage door, it flung in front of me to land on the floor with a clang. I heard the others do the same, but my attention was turned on the door that lead into the heart of 'The School'. My gut twisted, escaping wasn't going to be easy like it had been before...


	2. Flykicking lesson!

I waited until everyone was out of their cages and slammed the door open with my shoulder. It didn't budge. I did a run up and kicked at the door, it flew open and we ran for our lives. It had been ages since we had run this fast, considering our lives were pretty good before we were kidnapped the night after Max had did her whole "Save the earth and recycle" speech. I was extremely pissed off when the flyboys woke me up; I was having a pretty awesome dream too! Anyway, past the whole ruined dream scenario, we were kidnapped and brought back to The School, which school we had been brought back to was uncertain thought. Max freaked out and I yelled and now we are right back where we started from.

I hated this place, we all did. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I launched myself up into the air and kicked a lab guard in the face, more were coming at us. I rushed into a punch as the nearest guard reached me, knocking him in the face with my clenched fist, sending him flying into the guards behind him. Max and the others followed closely behind me as I ran over the pile of guards.

Max, crying out as one of the guards grabbed her ankle, kicked the guard in the face, causing the poor man to have a massive nosebleed. I didn't feel sorry for him or anything; I just took pity on him because this man who had trained for years on end to end up in this shitty little job was just knocked unconscious by a 15 year old girl.

I ran, not knowing where I was going, heading into possible danger at every turn I made and possibly leading my friends there with me.

Max was looking like her old self, her feisty edge shining through the gloom of what was a former shadow of her depression.

Max roundhouse kicked a 'coat' in the face, causing a lot of blood to explode from his soft nose; I laughed as he looked at me in horror as I unfolded my pure black wings.

I should really be called the Dark Angel or something but Angel claims no one else can be called angel even when it's different. "You shouldn't have taken this job," I sneered darkly, "It can get you hurt pretty badly."

The man in the coat cowered and shrunk beneath my glare, Max had done that all the time, making snide remarks and being a smart ass, before totally kicking some eraser butt.

"P-please, don't hurt me," He pleaded, "I'll help you get out of here if y-you just l-leave my body intact."

I looked back at the rest of the flock and then at Max, her eyes were drifting and she was totally out of it again.

I looked at the flock again and they nodded, "Okay stiff," I grabbed the man by his arm and lifted him off the ground, "Lead us to the exit."

The man reluctantly led the way down an empty corridor and we followed, totally unaware of the oncoming danger ahead of us.


	3. Fang

The stiff led us down a series of corridors. Surprisingly enough, they seemed to be empty, which wasn't right...My instincts told me to turn back and go the other way but I stupidly followed the seemingly scared man. Apparently, he wasn't as scared as we thought he was. He stood in front of a metal grate, my ears picking up the sound of what was obviously a highway. I rounded on the man, striding up to him with a look of hate that I gave most coats. 'This is the way?' I asked, my voice dead of emotion. The man shrunk back from me as I was approaching, 'Y-yes,' He squeaked, 'Just through this grate and out onto the highway, easy as that.' I grabbed him by the collar and lifted up the grate, 'You better be telling the truth,' I said, 'And to make sure, your coming with us.' I gave the signal to the flock to move forward, thrusting the coat in front of me, his face had gone slightly pale. We were now in a tunnel of sorts, much like the sewer system back in New York, except this place felt more dangerous to me than back then...strangely enough. I pushed the coat a little further, his skin going paler each step he took. 'Whats wrong?' I asked him cruelly, 'I thought there was nothing to be afraid of, _easy as that_ right?' I looked ahead, the tunnel obviously had a sudden drop, maybe this guy didn't know who we were..._what_ we were. 'You idiot.' I said quietly before running for the exit and taking him with me. He screamed and it was as if his face had lost all its blood. I threw myself off the edge of the tunnel and took him with me, grabbing underneath his arms so I didn't drop him. The flock weren't murderous towards coats, we just wanted to cause them pain. As we fell I unfolded my wings, black as night, and left the warm currents gather me up into the sky. I almost smiled, it felt good to be flying again, it was the most exhilarating feeling, like going bungee jumping or skydiving except we could do it whenever we wanted without having to pay heaps of money. Not that I've (or any of the flock for that matter) gone bungee jumping or skydiving, but I'm guessing its like that. I struggled to keep the heavy coat in the air, instead I swooped close to the ground and dropped him, laughing slightly as he rolled and tumbled over the rocky road. I flapped hard and flew back towards the flow, Max was circling the flock, who were hovering in the air. I looked around and saw the cars flying past us, totally unaware of the 6 bird kids that had just shot out of the cleverly disguised tunnel. I looked at where we had just came from and noticed how bushes and trees covered the view of the highway. At this angle I could barely see the cars, and it must have been equally difficult for them to see us, or so I hoped. We didn't need guards coming after us on the roads, I took one last look at the coat and noticed he was smiling, a smile of victory that had been maliciously twisted into something sick. At the last moment I noticed his hand in his lab coat, he was slowly drawing something metallic out of it, but all too quickly he had aimed and squeezed the trigger. It all seemed to go in slow motion from there, the bullet, making its way towards me. An absurd amount of pressure lanced into my shoulder, the blinding heat of the metal searing its way through my shoulder seemed to go on forever. I looked over at Max, her eyes wide as my blood drifted quite visibly through the air, and all too soon my vision was blurry and faded, and then darkness. As dark as the feathers of my wings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a start, sitting up, but the shooting pain in my shoulder made me collapse again, back into the darkness. Since when had I been laying down?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes, making sure I didn't sit up this time. I saw a roof, a tin roof, and heard the flock muttering to each other beside me. I groaned as my shoulder throbbed painfully, at least it didn't hurt as much now, and sat up slowly. They all looked at me with concern written all over they're faces. 'Hey,' I muttered, 'What happened?' Angel scooted over to me on her knees and placed her palms on either side of my head, 'Close your eyes...' she said. I did as I was told. Blackness surrounded me again but this time I could hear the others breathing, I could smell the musty odour of mold that had been exposed to moisture too many times. A little screen popped into my minds eye, only it didn't feel like my own. Then I could see myself. And the little movie inside my head started playing, all my senses concentrated on this moment in my life, but by Angel...

_Angel looked at Fang, she could smell the dirt that had just recently been kicked up by the coats descent. The cars whizzed past and she could hear the man shuffling to get up off the ground, but all her attention was focused on Fang. He had just helped them escape from the school! But, Max had let them down. Angel's gut dropped, it felt like she had been kicked in the stomach by an eraser, it sucked. The look on Fang's face changed suddenly, one moment it was the look of victory, and the next it was horror. Angel looked towards the coat, he had pulled a gun out and it was pointing at Fang, and all too suddenly, the man pulled the trigger. Angel screamed as she saw Fang's wings crumple and sag, he started falling, head first towards the ground. Angel hadn't been the only one who had screamed, Max and Nudge had as well. And although Iggy was blind he had the exact same look of horror on his face that Gazzy had. Max was the first to react, folding her wings in and dropping towards Fang, arms outstretched. She caught him a hair's breadth from the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. Angel let out a sigh of relief, but now it was time to fly and find treatment for Fang. Angel turned to the coat, focusing her mind on him. Go run out onto the highway...it's a good idea isn't it? Just put the gun down and tell the cars about the bird freaks Angel watched the man drop the gun and run out onto the highway, cars honking their horns and trying to avoid him. 'We need to get him some real medical treatment,' Max choked once the man was gone, tears streaming down her cheeks, 'He's been s-shot, and needs medical assistance...' Angel zoned in on Max's wave length. He's going to die! Oh god look at all this blood! It's all my fault! I should have taken charge then I would have been the one shot, not Fang! Angel flew over to Max, 'It's not your fault Max,' Angel reassured, 'You may have wings but you cant stop bullets, and Fang isn't invincible...' Angel swallowed the lump in her throat, 'By the way, we are only a few miles from your mother Max...'_

_Angel stared at Max, her eyes lighting up a bit. Max beckoned Nudge and called Iggy over and got them to hold Fang's legs, Nudge was still crying while she helped Max carry Fang._

_They needed to to get to Dr Martinez...fast!_


End file.
